Mi vestido azul
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Una cita que no se llevó a cabo, un corazón roto y lleno de odio, hasta que sabe la razón por la cual él la dejó plantada.


******Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohíbo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.**

******O.S Basado en la canción "Mi vestido azul" de Floriciente. **

* * *

—Definitivamente, este es mi vestido favorito—Susurró Edward, con voz aterciopelada, en mi oído. Sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente agarradas en mi cintura, logrando que yo esté completamente pegada a él.—El azul es tu color—Me regaló una sonrisa torcida y seguramente, si no estuviera sujeta por sus brazos, ya me hubiera caído.—¿Podemos ir afuera? Hay algo importante que quier decirte.

—Claro.

Tratamos de pasar entre los adolescentes que bailaban como si no hubiera mañana. Eso pasa cuando festejas la graduación. Te sientes dichoso al ser libre del instituto.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Por supuesto—Asentí—Soy tu mejor amiga.

Cruel realidad. Soy su mejor amiga y lo amo. Jodido cliché.

—Hace un tiempo, me di cuenta que una chica comenzó a gustarme.

Y en ese momento, mi corazón se rompió.

—Es encantadora, muy amable, hermosa... Simplemente perfecta.

Cada adjetivo que le dedicó a esa chica, fue un puñal que me clavó a mi.

—Pero no se como pedirle que salga conmigo.

Y ahí es donde entro yo, aconsejándole, ayudándolo.

—No deberías ser inseguro con respecto a ella, todas las chicas del instituto quieren salir contigo ¿Por qué sería la excepción? Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que se lo pidas y punto. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga "no".

—De acuerdo, lo haré—Sonrió—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mi expresión se congeló debido a la sorpresa, el corazón comenzó a tamborilear en mi pecho, la sangre me subió al rostro y por un momento, creí que iba a desmayarme.

—¿Q-Qué?—Cuestioné en un susurro apenas audible—¿Yo soy esa chica?

—Así es—Tomó mis manos—Me gustas, Bella. Estuve tan sorprendido como tú cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba mi mejor amiga. No sabía como decírtelo, así que decidí pedirte un consejo. No se si resultó, no se si aceptarás, pero estoy tranquilo, porque ya te dije lo que siento. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, pero realmente, me gustaría que aceptaras y me dieras la oportunidad de ser más que tu amigo.

No tienen ni la más mínima idea de cuanto desee que esto pasara y ahora, el universo está a mi favor ¡No puedo decirle que no!

—Sí—Mi voz salió un poco ronca, así que carraspeé y repetí: —Sí.

.

* * *

_Y yo te voy a esperar, y no me voy a pintar, _  
_Ya sé que te gusto mucho cando me ves natural. _  
_Y llegaré tan puntual, no quiero perder más tiempo._  
_Cada segundo que tardas, es un beso que te resto._

* * *

_FlashBack._

_—¿Cómo me veo?_

_—Demasiado linda para tu bien—Farfulló Edward, con el ceño fruncido._

_Mike Newton me invitó a salir y yo aproveché eso como una forma de olvidar a Edward. Sí, lo se, es muy egoísta, pero Mike es una buena persona. No creo que sea dificl de querer, solo tengo que darle una oportunidad._

_Le pedí a mi mejor amigo que venga a mi casa y me diga como luzco. Ya saben, nada mejor que una opinión masculina._

_—Bien, me cae muy mal ese gilipollas, pero si tu quieres salir con él no me interpondré.—Suspiró—Escúchame bien, cualquier cosa me llamas. Dile que si intenta propasarse contigo, conocerá a mi amigo: el puño. Haré que todas esas horas en el gimnasio valgan la pena._

_—Edward, no exageres—Rodé los ojos—No es para tanto._

_—Si lo es cuando se trata de ti._

_—Bien, le haré llegar tu mensaje—Sonreí divertida._

_—Okay, una cosa más—Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—Quítate el brillo labial. Eres más hermosa al natural._

_FinFlashBack_

Sonreí ante los recuerdos. Mi cita con Mike no resultó, pero no le mucha importancia. Me quedé con la satisfacción de por lo menos haberlo intentado.

Me miré en el espejo y en mis ojos había un brillo peculiar. Felicidad. Eso es. Me estoy preparando para una cita con el chico del cual estoy enamorada hace dos años.

No me maquillé, porque todavía recuerdo que a él le gusta cuando estoy natural.

* * *

_Me pondré el vestido azul que sé que te gusta más,_  
_Dejaré mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento._  
_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre el aire se ha perfumado_  
_Porque en todas las ventanas el amor se está asomando_

* * *

Busqué en mi closet el vestido que usé en la fiesta de graduación. Edward no dejó de repetirme lo hermosa que me veo en él. Es su vestido favorito.

Clasé unos zapatos bajos, de color negro, con algunos adornos en plateado. Dejé mi cabello suelto, con sus ondas naturales. Que sea libre.

Me rocié con un poco de perfume de aroma dulce. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí ante los resultados. Por primera vez, me sentí hermosa.

Le avisé a mi madre que iba a salir con Edward y su expresión fue de sorpresa cuando me vio vestida así.

—¿Es una cita?

Creo que la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro respondió su pregunta. Me deseó suerte y me fui.

Quedamos en vernos en ese peculiar restaurante que curiosamente se encontraba justo en una esquina. En esa misma esquina donde nos conocimos.

Llegué unos minutos antes que la hora acordada, pero no importa. Se que llegará. Me quedé afuera a esperarlo, así cuando llegara, entraremos juntos, tomados de la mano, sonrientes, porque es nuestra primera cita.

Miro el cielo, y me da la sensación de que está más celeste, el sol más brillante. En el parque de enfrente, los niños juegan, corretean de acá para allá. Es como si hoy, todo fuera felicidad.

Se hizo la hora y seguí esperando a Edward. No me preocupó, él no siempre puede ser puntual. Así que solo esperé.

Pero los minutos pasaron y no hubo señales de él. Saqué mi celular para llamarlo, pero sonó, sonó y sonó; y él no contestó.

Pasó una hora y yo sigo aquí, esperando. En ese tiempo, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse con nubes grises y antes de darme cuenta, empezó a llover. Y al mismo tiempo, las lagrimas cubrieron mi rostro.

* * *

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó y mi vestido azul se me arrugó. _  
_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina, y este amor ya no es mi amor._

* * *

Me dejó plantada, se burló de mi. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Era demasiado perfecto como para ser real. ¿Cómo se me pudo cruzar por la cabeza la idea de tener una cita con Edward?

Me duele que esa persona a la cual yo llamaba mejor amigo me haya hecho algo tan cruel. ¿Con qué necesidad?

Comencé a caminar, alejándome de esa esquina que se había convertido en mi favorita. Ahora, es el lugar que más odio, porque sí, allí conocí al amor de mi vida, pero también fue donde me rompió el corazón.

Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero más me odio a mi, por amarlo tanto.

* * *

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó, y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó. _  
_Me fui llorando despacio, me fui dejando el corazón_

* * *

Lo esperé una puta hora y él, no llegó.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se tratase de una broma? ¿Y si yo le gustara realmente? Creo que hubiese sido la persona más feliz.

Pero no lo sabré, porque el no vino y eso me arroja a la cruel realidad. Se burló de mi. Se aprovechó de mi amor hacia él y lo usó para su diversión.

Me fui de esas esquina y allí, se quedó mi corazón.

* * *

_Y me robaste la esquina, y me quede tan perdida, _  
_a dónde vuelan mis sueños, a un callejón sin salida. _  
_Y me quité mi vestido, que tanto te gustaba. _  
_Total me siento denuda, total ya no tengo nada._

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me di cuenta que había olvidado mis llaves, así que tuve que tocar timbre. Fue Renne quien me abrió. No se que vio en mi, como para que en su rostro se formara una expresión de preocupación.

—Por favor...—Susurré con voz ronca, debido al llanto—No preguntes.

Ella solo asintió y abrió los brazos. Me arrojé allí y comencé a sollozar.

Trató de consolarme durante varios minutos, pero no hubo caso. Fui hacia mi habitación y lo primero que hice, fue quitarme el vestido. Lo hice un bollo y lo arrojé al tacho de basura que siempre tengo ahí para papeles. Me trae muchos recuerdos de él.

Me duché, para luego ponerme algo cómodo, como ando vestida siempre y me senté al lado de la ventada. Seguía lloviendo.

—¡Bella!—El grito de mi madre hizo que me sobresaltara.

Bajé las escaleras a un trote normal. Llegué a su lado y me tendió el teléfono.

—Es Jasper.

¿Jasper? ¿Por qué me estaría llamando el cuñado de Edward?

—¿Hola?

—¿Isabella? Soy Jasper, ya sabes, el novio de Alice.

—Si, si, ¿qué sucede?

Los ojos me ardían, porque culpa de las lagrimas. Probablemente esté pálida.

—Te llamaba para decirte algo de Edward.

—¿Edward?—Cuestioné—Oh, no, no me hables de ese jodido hijo de puta. ¡Me invitó a salir y me dejó plantada! ¡Se burló de mi!—Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas—¡Es un cabrón! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de él!

—¡Isabella! Déjame hablar...—Sentí como soltaba un suspiro al otro lado de la linea—Edward no llegó a tu cita, porque tuvo un accidente... Murió al instante.

Todo mi mundo se congeló. Las lagrimas que antes estaba conteniendo, las dejé libres. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Por un momento creí que todo era un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, pero la voz de Jasper me trajo de vuelta.

—Lamento mucho ser yo quien te lo diga, pero como te darás cuenta, ni Alice, Esme o Carlisle están en condiciones de hacerlo. Alice me pidió que valla a buscarte y te traiga al hospital, así que si estás de acuerdo, en quince minutos estoy allí.

—Yo.. Sí, por favor—Colgué, sin escuchar más nada.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Escuché vagamente la pregunta de mi madre.

—Edward...—Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de desmoronarme.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar. Él no llegó porque había tenido un accidente.

* * *

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó y mi vestido azul se me arrugó. _  
_Y esta esquina no es mi esquina, y este amor ya no es mi amor. _  
_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó, y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó. _  
_Me fui llorando despacio, me fui dejando el corazón_

* * *

Jasper me pasó a buscar y en silencio, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital. Cuando llegamos, me llevó a donde estabann todos los Cullen. Alice corrió hacia a mi, y me abrazó fuertemente, temblando debido a los sollozos.

—Íbamos a tener una cita—Susurré en su pido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Al final se animó a invitarte?—Fruncí el ceño—Yo ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿Enamorado? No, Alice, solo dijo que le gustaba, no que estaba enamorado de mi.

—Bueno, tal vez te invitó a salir para decírtelo de forma romántica.

Y eso me dolió, porque ahora no podré saber si ella tenía razón.

En el velatorio, decidí usar mi vestido azul, ese que tanto le gustaba. Lo lavé, lo planché y quedó perfecto. Estaban todos de negros y yo con eso, pero no me importó, porque yo sabía la importancia que tenía para mi. El cuerpo fue velado a cajón abierto y entonces, pude verlo por última vez. A pesar del rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, lucía igual de hermoso.

—Te amo—Le susurré, poniendo una flor blanca sobre él.

Cuando estaban bajando en cajón, Carlisle y Jasper, tuvieron que sujetar a Esme, porque se negaba a dejar partir a su hijo. Yo me quedé parada al lado de Alice, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Y nunca sabré si Edward me amaba con yo a él.

* * *

_"... Y él no vino nunca,_

_no llegó..."_

* * *

**Hace muuuuuuucho que no escribo una historia triste, así que cuando escuché como milésima vez la canción de Floricienta, decidí hacer este O.S. Demasiado triste, pero no se, deja una lección. No desperdicies el tiempo, porque se agota. Te toma menos de un minuto hacerle saber a una persona que la quieres, no lo desperdicies, porque puede ser el último.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
